If you only knew
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: One-shot song ff to ‘If you only knew’ TJ and Spinelli live together, TJ loves Spinelli, the problem is she’s dating Lawson! Both just out of college. (made this in honour of valentines) TJSpin! Please RR


**Hello, I wrote this in honour of Valentines Day (although I think it sux coz I'm unloved) actually me and my m8 made each other cards for a joke! lol!**

**Just to be clear, I don't own the song 'If you only knew'**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

TJ Detweiler checked his watch, it was 12:45 am , and his best friend Ashley Spinelli was not yet home from her date with her boyfriend, Lawson. This was mentally tearing TJ apart. She had moved into his apartment as her mother and father started asking her to help pay rent, which she couldn't afford, TJ who had been in love with her since before long before their forth-grade kiss, let her move in free of charge. But he we worried about her, Lawson had a real reputation for being a jerk –he knew it was only a matter of time before Spinelli also got her heart broken.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep the door open and Spinelli walked in, waving goodbye to Lawson.

"Teej –what are you doing up?" she asked surprised to see her best friend and flat mate up at nearly 1 am.

"I was uh –getting a drink" lied TJ "so –how was your date?"

"Great, Valentines day is next week –I cant wait! I've never celebrated Valentines with a boyfriend before, I cant wait so see what he gets me!"

"well, I'm sure it'll be something great" said TJ putting on a smile, he hadn't told her that nearly all of his money was going into bills and rent and he felt jealous that Lawson could afford to but her anything and everything. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm pretty beat"

"yea, me too" said Spinelli yawning.

They both walked their separate ways into their bedrooms.

**I'd give you anything,  
Everything,  
To have you be mine.  
I'd give the stars above,  
And all my love,  
How can you be so blind?**

It was Valentines day, TJ had sent Spinelli a large bouquet of roses a box of chocolates under anonymous of course and she hadn't yet received  something from Lawson. TJ hadn't received anything –which hurt pretty much as he was secretly hoping she'd send him something. 

**So blind?  
I'm going out of my mind,  
All the time,  
For you,  
Yes it's true.**

TJ sat reading through the newspaper, he saw the sloppy love movies that we're on and let out and aggravated moan –did things ever actually happen like that?

"Whats up with you?" TJ looked up to see Spinelli, she'd evidently just gotten out the shower as her hair was dripping wet and she had her towel wrapped around her.

"uuuuh" muttered TJ mindlessly, staring at Spinelli in awe –he was trying to force himself to look away, but it was useless. 

"are you okay?" asked Spinelli crossing the room and reading the paper over TJ's shoulder –he could smell her Herbal Essence (A/N: I don't know if that shampoo is out over there, lets just say it is) Shampoo. "Teej?"

"uh –yea I'm fine" said TJ looking up at her

"look –Sleepless in Seattle is on! I love that movie!" said Spinelli pointing at the newspaper

"yea –so is for favourite, Dirty Dancing" replied TJ pointing at the time of Spinelli's all time favourite movie.

"shame I'm gunna miss it, Lawson said something about a restaurant, I cant wait to give him his gift"

"um-hum" muttered TJ, keeping his bubbling jealousy to a invisible level.

"I gotta go get ready" said Spinelli leaving the room

**I'd give you anything,  
Everything,  
To have you be mine.  
I'd give the stars above,  
And all my love,  
How can you be so blind?**

TJ was just getting into the movie 'if only you knew' when the phone started ringing 

"Hello?"

"Hi, its Lawson –can I talk to Spinelli?" as he said this TJ could have sworn he could hear a girl in the back ground.

"yea" he said before calling out "SPIN –PHONE"

Spinelli walked into the room, her long black hair was held up elegantly by a few hair clips and she was wearing a short black dress and high heels shoes.

"Thanks" said Spinelli accepting the phone "Hey…What? But y-you cant!… I thought you loved me…FINE!"  TJ only heard Spinelli's side of the conversation but it sounded very much like Lawson had dumped her. She had tears streaming down her face which pretty much confirmed his suspicion. 

"Spin?" asked TJ quietly, his voice full of concern.

Spinelli didn't answer, she just threw the phone on the sofa and ran into her room, slamming the door. Tears had been streaming down her face the entire time, her mascara and eye liner was now on her cheeks.

If you only knew,  
That i'm crazy for you,  
Then you'd understand.

**If I only knew,  
What you're goin' through,  
Then I'd understand.**

"Are you okay?" asked TJ opening the door slightly. He saw Spinelli laying on her bed sobbing loudly. He silently wandered what happened to the once tough Ashley Spinelli –just a few short years ago she'd have screamed, now she was crying.

"DO I LOOK IT?!" she shouted –the anger in her voice was affected due to her tears. 

"no, it was a stupid question" admitted TJ quietly 

"J-just leave me alone, p-please?" she asked the pain dripping from her voice. 

"No, not yet" said TJ firmly, sitting next to her and putting his had on her shoulder.

"Why did he d-do it?" she whispered, sitting up and looking at TJ, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were covered in tears and eye makeup. 

"What did he do?" asked TJ wiping her cheeks gently.

"B-break up with me. H-he even told me it was B-because he didn't want to buy m-me a gift"

TJ just hugged Spinelli, trying to think of something to reply.

"He's a jerk, just forget him. He doesn't deserve you" whispered TJ, rubbing her beck gently. 

"Thanks" whispered Spinelli sitting back and wiping her cheeks "you can always make me feel better"

TJ shied, maybe this wasn't the best time to reveal his feelings to her –but he finally had the confidence.

Now I know that I,  
Have no chance,  
Oh to make you mine.  
If I ruled the world,  
Would you be my girl,  
How can you be so blind?

"Well I'd do anything for you, you're the most important person in my life. You've always been there for me, and truthfully, I don't know what I'd do without you" 

Spinelli's eyes were filled with tears, but this time they weren't from a broken heart.

"Teej-" started Spinelli, but TJ stopped her from continuing.

"Just let me finish this while I can." Said TJ "Those Valentines gifts were from me, I know this is probably the worst time to say this, but I love you Spinelli"

**I'd give you anything,  
Everything,  
To have you be mine.  
I'd give the stars above,  
And all my love,  
How can you be so blind?**

"Really?" asked Spinelli her eyes widening in hope "are you sure?"

"I've felt this way for over half of my life, I couldn't be more sure of anything" Said TJ hoping that she wouldn't leave him hanging much longer. Spinelli's next actions took TJ by surprise. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too" she said smiling at him. TJ and Spinelli both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

I'd give you anything,  
Everything,  
To have you be mine.  
I'd give the stars above,  
And all my love,  
How can you be so blind?

"Dose this make us a couple then?" asked TJ

"It better!" said Spinelli holding up her fist threateningly, but her smile gave her away.

"you wouldn't hit your boyfriend would you?" asked TJ kissing her again. 

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Well I hope you liked that!**

**When reviewing please know my Golden Rule, "If you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" Constructive Criticism is okay (just don't be to mean!)**


End file.
